The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, a display control method, and a program.
When operating a touch panel or the like using a finger, a stylus, or the like, it is possible to change the mode of an input operation using a specific operation key provided on the device body or a specific operation region provided on the touch panel. In a normal input operation mode, a release operation performed immediately after a touch corresponds to a normal click of a mouse operation. Examples of mouse operations include not only the click but also an operation of moving only a mouse pointer. A user should selectively use such operations according to circumstances. A mode corresponding to an operation of moving a mouse pointer is referred to as a hover mode, and display performed for an operation of moving the mouse pointer is referred to as a hover display.
Even when a finger or the like does not touch a touch screen, but when a finger or the like gets near the touch screen to a certain degree, if the display state changes in accordance with the distance between the touch screen and the finger, it becomes possible to realize an unprecedented information display state. For example, if a configuration is used in which a mode of the display state is switched between an input operation mode where a finger touches a touch screen and a hover mode in which a finger gets close to the touch screen by a predetermined distance, it becomes possible to perform many types of operations while minimizing the occupied area.
For example, JP 2008-117371A proposes a technique of, using a capacitive display panel, detecting a touch position of a fingertip when the fingertip touches a touch screen of the display panel and detecting the position of the fingertip when the fingertip gets close to the touch screen.